1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to assists a user while ice fishing where the device retains a hole in the ice to save time in having to drill new holes during every expedition, and further includes a bait container.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishing is a fun recreational and sporting activity enjoyed by many people. Some prefer to fish for pleasure while others fish for sport. Fishermen have their preferred methods to fish, but a few concepts are common to all; utilizing a hook and a line to snare a fish. Fishing in the summer is particularly enjoyable because the weather is ideal for spending extended periods outdoors. Unfortunately, the winter season brings with it cold weather including snow, ice and freezing temperatures. Fishing is often stopped all together because the water spots where the fish typically live is frozen and the fishermen don't want to brave the elements
A few die hard fishermen still endure the inclement weather and ice fish on frozen lakes during the winter months. They often fish within huts or tents on the solid ice, over drilled holes that allow access to the underlying water and fish. Many times the fishermen require heaters inserted into the fishing holes to maintain the hole. Without the heaters the ice refreezes and closes access to the fish. Also, without some sort of hole retainer, a new hole must be drilled every time the fisherman returns to fish causing extra time and effort spent in preparation instead of fishing.
It would be desirable in the art to provide an ice fishing hole preservation device to maintain a fishing hole while the user is away. It would also be beneficial in the art for the hole preservation device to be able to be heated for easy insert and extraction after use.